


Happiness Phoenix

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animagus, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: After the few survivors of the battle of Hogwarts learn to become Animagus, Harry uses his form to give happiness where he can. He may find his own happiness in the past too. Harry's intention ends up in a different way than he planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completed I'll post when I get to posting. Be warned there is a reason it's tagged Major Character Death.

At the age of 20, Harry Potter realised that he was special. Something he had already thought he knew but it changed. After the war, everything changed. All of his family are now gone. He couldn't have saved them and he realised long ago that he could do nothing to change time. Very few from his year survived the war. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Draco Malfoy.

Draco and Harry had managed to become friends after the deaths of the final Weasleys. They died suddenly. No one was sure how maybe it was that they didn't want to go on three Weasleys out of nine wasn't anything good. George was the only one left. 

He had nightmares worse than them all. He always said it was his job to show people how to have fun. He's a shell of his former self. One that neither of them can recognise. He moved to America to start fresh.

The five of them all sat at the same table in the great hall. They weren't exactly students but they weren't professors either. They had nowhere left to go. Headmistress Mcgonagall had let them stay she couldn't throw out her children. All of them had become her children. 

No one had come out of the war unharmed, undamaged. Poppy and Minerva were the only original staff members left. Both of them swearing they were too old for this. The school still ran all of the staff members who had died were replaced. Their names were carved into the great hall doors. Every single loss of the battle, there wasn't a single area of wood free from the names.

They had won. The light side won not that there were many key members alive. Most of the light side died due to being hit with spells that delayed their death. At least some were lucky enough to see the end of the war.

"Harry. It's not your fault." Luna watched Harry carefully. All of them knew he blamed himself. He would stare into the mirror at himself like he saw a ghost.

"I know that now Luna. I couldn't change anything. No matter how much I wish to change things. Even if I go back in time I cannot change anything. I promise I'm okay." Harry told his friend. He believed that there wasn't anything he could change.

"It gets better, trust me on this Harry. This isn't the ending this is the beginning. You'll see. Minerva has called for us. To finish on our Animagus transformations."

"Let's head down, I'm sure the others are waiting for us." The five once students were as close as they could get. Neville and Susan became a couple and Luna and Draco did the same. Harry was happy for his friends. It was hard to find his place here again. Minerva and Poppy helped the both of them unsure. So they did what they always did and became mothers, Harry took care of the others as a mother. His hair was much longer now and his need for glasses was gone. 

"Are you excited, Harry?" Draco acted much like a dog these days. Maybe it was to keep himself sane. No one questioned it all of them had changed.

"What do you hope to be?" Harry asked his blonde son.

"Maybe a bird. What about the rest of you?"

"I like the idea of becoming a bird but maybe I'll be more of a Bear. A protective mama bear." Harry teased.

"I think maybe a rabbit for me. It's my Patronus even if she isn't as pretty as she once was."

"Hopefully an Otter or maybe a Badger," Susan said. Hermione was one of the last people to die. It was a weeks after Ron.

"I have no idea what I would be. Maybe I'll be a lion or something cool like that."

"No matter what. I'm proud of us all of us."

○○○○

Harry became a phoenix. Everyone was proud. Luna gave him that look that told her she knew all the answers in the world. She always knew things before the rest of them considered it a possibility. Luna became a Dove, Draco became a baby dragon, Neville was a bear, and Susan was a Unicorn. Harry didn't understand how someone could become a magical creature. 

Harry's watch went off. It was a special watch it alerted him to birthdays. Important birthdays. Days he refused to forget just as many death days.

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"Ginny. Another day remembered."

"Harry, can we speak privately?" Luna asked. He nodded and followed her out of the great hall.

"What did you want to talk about Luna?"

"You feel as if you're missing a piece for your heart, you're missing something but you don't know what it is. You're ignoring the urge to get lost in time."

"I can't leave you like that. None of you. Besides where am I supposed to go, what should I do if I choose to stay somewhere I have no way to bring money."

"You're a phoenix. Go to Gringotts and tell them what you need. You already have a small bag that you keep everything you need in it."

"It was Hermione's purple bag. She had it when we were on the run."

"Go find your happiness, Harry. We forgive you, there was nothing for us to forgive you for."

"What if I land and end up taking care of Voldemort or something?"

"Follow your instincts. Visit sometime." She turned to leave after a quick hastily spell he called for her to wait.

"Luna, this is a copy of my bracelet. Keep it. This part will tell you where I am. Stay safe, and happy. I'm going to miss you, all of you." He gave her a hug before he disappeared. She already had explained it to everyone else.

○○○○

Harry stopped at Gringotts and set up his bank account. He let the goblins invest in it at a 25% share. In return, they connected his bag to his account. He will have access from his account no matter where in time he was. After that, he grabbed a quick snack before he finally gave into his instinct and followed the wave of time. Harry wasn't sure where he was going but he did see he ended up in a bedroom. Severus Snape's bedroom. Harry knew he didn't look 20 normally but he knew he could barely pass for 12 right now.

"Who are you?"

"Can I make up a name?" Harry asked the young Severus. He sat on the floor. Severus looked to be around eight.

"Why do you want to make up a name?"

"I don't like mine. It has too many memories."

"It cannot be worse than mine."

"What is your name?" Harry knew it but it sounded like something he should ask. Following his instincts for as long as he can.

"Severus."

"I like it. It's smooth when you say it. So can I pick mine?"

"If you must." Harry gave him this giant smile. 

"How about Henry? Actually, maybe I'll go by my real name. It's Harry."

"I suppose it will do."

"So what do you want to do? I have no plans for today. Unless you have something important to do today."

"Aren't you curious as to how you're here?" Severus asked him. He didn't understand the dark haired boy whose hair bordered on red and green eyes.

"I know how I got here. I just don't know why I'm here or where here is."

"That makes no sense," Severus grumbled. Harry turned into a phoenix at this. Maybe that would be enough to explain it to the boy.

"I'm a Phoenix. I wasn't always one but I became one about three weeks ago."

"How did you do that?"

"Magic," Harry said softly. He knew that in his house that magic was a forbidden word and as Severus was a half-blood maybe it was forbidden here too.

"Very well. What do you wish to do? There isn't much to do around here."

They spent the afternoon playing games. Harry gathered food for dinner, being a phoenix had its perks. Harry told him about Hogwarts and magic. Told him all kinds of different stories. It was late when they finished.

"I'm glad I was brought here," Harry said helping Severus to bed.

"Are you leaving?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm unsure. Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked as he soothed the dark hair away from Severus's face.

"Please."

"Very well." Harry climbed into the bed next to Severus. The bed was small but neither seemed to mind.

"Good night." Harry said he was almost asleep when he mumbled: "I love you, Sev."

At that moment in time, Severus felt loved by this strange boy. Being held for the first time he could remember. He gave in to the urge to cuddle up to the boy. It was a new feeling to feel loved.

○○○○


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke long before Severus did. He watched the dark haired boy while he slept. He looked peaceful and he had a small smile on his face. He liked the idea that he maybe could've been the reason for it. That just maybe he gave the boy some happiness.

It wasn't long before the boy woke up. He felt strange as the first image he had that morning was Harry was smiling at him. The boy looked happy and he was unsure why.

"What are you smiling at?" Severus asked. His voice still quiet from sleep.

"You. You looked happy. It is probably a silly notion to think that maybe I was the reason but I can't help it."

"I'll let you think that."

"What do you want to do? I have a feeling I'll be leaving today but we can still have some fun this morning."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Will you be back?"

"Of course, Severus. We're friends." Harry gave Severus a hug. This boy was amazing. He wanted to do whatever he could for him. Severus looked like he didn't believe Harry. "Here, this is kinda like my watch but it will tell you where I am in time. Tap it to call me. I'll be here as soon as I can. Try it." Harry handed a bracelet similar to his own to Severus.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. At the look, Harry gave him he agreed. He did as instructed and Harry's bracelet flashed and showed the date.

"I'm sure, Severus. I want you to know that someone care, that someone will be here. No matter what."

"Severus, your father is gone. You and your friend can come downstairs." A woman said. Harry realised that woman must be Severus's mother.

"Come on. Dad's not home so we can go about the house." Severus dragged Harry out of his room. They headed down to the kitchen.

"May I cook breakfast?" Harry asked Mrs Snape. She nodded. "Just give me a second, I'll be right back." Harry flashed out. Being a phoenix had a lot of perks. He returned with the ingredients to make pancakes for Severus and his mother.

"I don't know much about you, Mrs Snape. I'm curious as to how you knew I was here." Harry worked on the pancakes. He was making blueberry chocolate chips pancakes.

"There isn't much for me to say. You probably know I'm a witch or you wouldn't have flashed out in front of me. I was a Prince once, marring a muggle I was disowned. I was very good at potions in school. I hope Severus will be once he goes to school."

"I think he'll become a great potions master if he wishes. My Godfather's cousin was disowned for running away to marry a Muggleborn. Most of that family is disowned. Or was," Harry said.

"I became a potions master, don't I?"

"No one wants to know the future. Trust me. It isn't a pretty one. So how about some pancakes." Harry served the pancakes.

"My husband wasn't always like he is now. We were in love, he was a good man. He didn't mind I had magic. I wonder if something had happened to him." Mrs Snape said.

"If you wish I can look. I might be able to fix it. I make no promises though, so don't get your hopes up. Life is cruel."

"You're not really 12 are you Harry?" Severus asked.

"I wish I was. It was easier when I was. But your correct, I'm actually 20. Does that bother you?"

"No, not really. As long as you stay my friend."

"I'll be your friend no matter what, Severus. If you ever need me call me. Even if it's just to talk. I think I'm going to look for your father now. Maybe I can help. You deserve all the happiness you can get." Harry gave Severus a hug before he disappeared.

"Mum, do you think that means the future is bad? He looked so sad."

"It must not be good if he chooses not to be there. Maybe he can change things." Eileen could only hope so for her son. She missed her husband.

○○○○

Harry found Tobias Snape on his lunch break at work. He appeared as his 20-year-old self.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked him quite forcefully.

"Someone who can help. Will you allow me to help?" Harry asked. Tobias had no reason to accept but he did. He wasn't sure why he did. He didn't even know he needed help. He was okay. If he was okay why did he hurt his wife and son?

Harry looked through Tobias's mind carefully. It wasn't like Legilimency as Tobias wasn't seeing what he was seeing. Harry wasn't seeing memories anyways. He was looking to see if there was any damage or anything. Severus deserved happiness, Eileen deserved happiness. Harry found a compulsion charm and a few spells went wrong. There was a reason one didn't use magic against muggles unless it was to help. Harry carefully broke the compulsion charms and undid the spells.

"Have I been so-- so cruel?" Tobias asked the strange man in a daze.

"It wasn't your fault. Here give this to your wife. It will let her know what has happened. You will still have to make it up to her, and Severus. I'm happy to be able to help though." Harry gave the letter that listed everything that he found and he did to Tobias.

"I will never stop making it up to her, or Severus. I've been horrible."

"Why don't we go see your boss and maybe you can get the rest of the day off. I'll help." Harry stood up and followed Tobias to where his boss was.

"Why are you helping?"

"My parents died when I was young, I barely remember them. My relatives hated me, what I have. I'm like your wife and son. Severus, he grows up and he becomes bitter. He's a lot of other things, he's brave beyond anyone I could imagine. He never had happiness from what I know and he deserves that. The way Eileen talked about you, a past you, one she remembered. I could see she still loved you. They need you. Maybe I just have a saving people thing." Harry gave Tobias a smile. He did have a saving people thing.

"Thank you, I could never repay you for this."

"Make Severus happy, that's enough for me. Now let's get you some time off so you can make it up to your family."

"Yes, What is it?" A guy with salt and pepper hair asked.

"Sir, excuse my intrusion but Tobias needs the next week off. I'm willing to pay you €1000 for it. It's not a bribe I assure you. It's to replace all of the work he will be missing. It's come to my attention he has been sick and he needs a week to recover his head a bit. He'll be right as rain by then." Harry said.

"Very well. You can have the next week off. I'll give you two weeks but if you feel the need to come back to work early I won't refuse you." The guy said. Both of them thanked him before they left.

"Will you be saying goodbye to Eileen and Severus before you leave?"

"I have already said my goodbyes I'll be back sometime. Here take this. Maybe you can go on a trip or something, it is still summer. Jo go spend time with your family." Harry gave him €1,000 to do something with. He disappeared shortly after.

○○○○

Tobias smiled at the strange man. He never expected something like this to happen. He made his way home after stopping at the flower shop and the bookstore. He knew his son was intelligent so he thought he might appreciate a book. He put in a standing order of flowers for his wife at the flower shop. He gave them €200, for now, he would add money when he could. They would deliver flowers once a week to his wife. He was unsure how else to apologise to his family. 

After picking up a few books and the flowers he made his way home. He was nervous. He knew no matter what he said or did would never be enough. He had a feeling that strange man would tell him to spend the rest of his life making it up to them, he thought that was a good idea. He felt like knocking on the door, even if it was his own home. He did so anyway. His wife answered the door.

"Tobias?"

"A strange man appeared to me at work today. He did something, I'm not sure what he did. I... I have been horrible and it makes me sick to think I was that person. So I want to make it up to you. To you and Severus. You deserve better and I hope I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I don't deserve it but I love you, and Severus. I brought you flowers. The strange man talked my boss into giving me a week off and had given me some money. I know money cannot do anything to fix my mistakes but I figured that I can use it to help. To spend time with you and Severus. Here." Tobias handed over the flowers. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He couldn't believe what he has done and he doesn't deserve his family. He also handed his wife the letter from the strange man. "He also told me to give you this. I'm unsure what it contains."

"Why are you standing out here, Tobias? This is your home." She said after she left the door.

"I don't deserve you. Thank you." He walked into the house closing the door behind him.

"Severus," he called softly. He was nervous, he didn't think his son had any good memories of him. He would deserve anything he got. He didn't deserve the forgiveness even if the strange man said it wasn't his fault, it was. He was the one to do it. He saw his son cautiously walk into the room.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologise. I realise you have no reason to believe me but I truly am sorry for everything, for how I've been. I don't deserve forgiveness but I want to let you know I feel guilty. Here, I picked out some books you may like. I know you're very intelligent so I hope books are okay. I wasn't sure what to get. I'm not very good at this stuff. I also know there nothing like what your mother could give you but I want to hope maybe I can show you my part of the world, in a good way. While your mother shows her part of the world to us. I'm sorry I'm horrible about these things, and I was horrible about everything. I don't deserve a family, and not one like your mother and you. I'm rambling I'm sorry." Tobias shut up then and handed the books over to his son. 

Severus looked at the books. There was a lot he did like, ones he has wanted to read for a while now. He never thought his dad would even know. Severus was did something very irrational. He gave his dad a hug. "Thanks, dad." Tobias hugged his son back. Severus would never regret that.

"You're welcome. I plan to do everything I can to make it up to you. So let me know what I can do. I'll try my best." Tobias told his son.

"Severus, Tobias. Can you come here, please?" Eileen asked. She read over the note from Harry.

"Yes, mum?"

"Henry gave us a not about what he found. This is an Imperious spell. It controls people but it went wrong because Tobias doesn't have magic." Eileen went on to explain what Harry found to her son and husband. His letter helped her understand so maybe it can help her son and husband understand.


	3. Chapter 3

○○○○

"Who are you?"

"It's always the same questions. Where am I? When am I?" Harry saw a young Tom Riddle. He had no idea why his wings brought him here.

"You don't know where or when you are? How is that possible?"

"Magic. I can prove it to you if I answer you answer my questions."

"Your name first?"

"Call me Harry. Your turn."

"You're at my orphanage it's January 16th, 1933.” 

"So you're about 6 right? I'm not that good with birthdays."

"Yes, I turned 6. So how is it possible that you're here but don't know where or when you are." 

"I'm a Phoenix Tom. It's magic. Just be careful not to let the others know. People who don't understand magic don't like magic."

"Prove it." Tom stared at Harry. Harry turned into a phoenix on the spot. He flew around, let tom touch him, before turning back.

"Can I do that?"

"Maybe, it takes a lot of work. You'll have to learn to become a wizard first. Do I still need to prove that I can do a magic?" 

"You don't need to but it couldn't hurt." Harry gave a smile before levitating a book across the room before summoning it.

"That's pretty neat."

"Its pretty useful too. Why is it that you're the only one in here?" Harry carefully asked Tom.

"Bad things happen to them. I don't really care as they are mean to me. No one will room with me because of I'm cursed or something."

"It's not your fault Tom. Your magic is trying to protect you. Even if using that magic is what gets someone hurt sometimes. It's called accidental magic because it isn't directed."

"So it will do that to protect me? How do you know?"

"It will protect you. As to how I know the people I grew up with didn't like magic and they hurt me for having it."

The rest of the day Harry and Tom spent time together. Harry brought Tom lunch and dinner. Harry shared some stories he remembered. Some muggle and some Wizarding. He tried teaching Tom to read a bit better. Tom easily learning a bit.

"Can you stay the night?"

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Please."

"I'll stay." Harry helped Tom to bed before he himself climbed in after the young boy. He carefully put his arms around Tom pulling him to his chest. "Good night, Tommy. I love you." Harry mumbled.

Tom knew that the older wizard meant it. He wondered if this is what it felt like to have a parent. To have someone who wanted you. Tom liked the feeling.

○○○○

"I have to go, Tom. Here, this way if you need me you can find me. Or I can find you. I'll always be here when you need me here."

"How does it work?"

"Tap it and think about me." Tom did just that and he saw Harry's bracelet glowed. "It will work. I promise. No matter what. I'll be here. Stay safe, Tommy." Harry gave Tom a hug before he left. Next stop for him was Luna.

○○○○

Tom didn't think Harry was real. Only that he still had the bracelet and it glowed every once in a while. Probably to reassure him someone still cares. For Christmas, a holiday he never thought he'd celebrate he had gotten a present. It was less than some would consider but being in the orphanage it meant a lot to him. There were a small stuffed bear and a journal that had a Phoenix that looked a lot like Harry carved in the cover. It wasn't something he would expect, he didn't expect anything. 

Severus in his own time had gotten something similar. He had gotten a small stuffed bear and the journal that had a phoenix in it had some instructions. It told him about a boy named Tom with a journal similar to his. He knew it was from Harry. No one else would've. Especially with the claw print that signed the presents.

Severus was curious the note said that there was a younger boy named Tom who would one day see the words written to him. That way they both could have friends while he was so far away.

"^Hello?^" Severus wrote simply. He didn't know the boy.

"^Who are you?^" Tom replied. Harry had never told him that this would happen.

"^My name is Severus. Harry didn't tell you that these journals could do this, did he?^"

"^He had forgotten to mention it. My name is Tom.^"

"^He is forgetful. I feel like he shouldn't be as he's a Phoenix, it makes me wonder if he has ever forgotten something somewhere in time.^" Severus could imagine it.

"^It is something he would do. How old are you Severus?^"

"^I'm eight, my birthday will be coming up soon.^"

"^I'm only seven. Well for another few days. My birthday will be at the end of the month.^"

"^How are you?^"

"^Why are you asking?^"

"^Someone needs to ask.^"

"^I suppose. I guess there is no harm in telling you. It's hard, I live in an orphanage, and I'm too old to be adopted now. I'm a freak. I keep thinking that Harry was an illusion.^"

"^I think I would've too but he gave me something I could never forget, something my family will never forget. My dad used to be mean. He would hurt my mum and scream and yell. When he visited he made my dad better. He doesn't do that anymore. I'm sorry this isn't probably helpful to you.^"

"^I don't know. I feel like maybe he had forgotten me but I got a Christmas present. This journal was from last year. This year I got a note along with a book about snakes and a stuffed snake.^"

"^He could never forget about us. He loves us. I don't think he would ever allow himself to forget.^"

Severus and Tom spent a lot of time communicating. In that week they became good friends. Soon it passed both of their birthdays the both of them getting presents but they both were curious as to why Harry hadn't visited them. At least they could talk to each other.

○○○○


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had no idea why he hadn't visited the two on their birthdays. It's been a year and two years. He had visited everyone who mattered to him. At their worse time in their life. Only Severus and Tom had a bracelet though. It was something about them. They meant a lot to them.

Harry felt his bracelet flash a red with Tom's name. That didn't mean anything good, he instantly went to Tom. Red meant someone was trying to kill him. It was a backup plan. If they need him and couldn't call him. Their magic would call him and it would be red.

Harry found Tom. He seemed to be going through an exorcism. To think someone would do that to a child. Tom wasn't even 11 yet. He wasn't old enough for Hogwarts. Despicable people. He burned red as he grabbed the boy and took him somewhere else. No one would harm, Tom again. No one.

Harry knew he was crying, he couldn't help it. They were hurting his Tommy boy. He didn't realise that he was still a phoenix and his crying was healing Tom. Healing enough that he wasn't on the edge of dying.

"Harry?" Tom asked weakly. Harry looked at the boy. Harry tried to talk before he realised he was still a bird. He shifted back to a human.

"I'm here, Tommy. I'm always here. I'll be back, give me a second. I promise no one will hurt you again. We need somewhere to stay and this is the only okay place for now. I'll find us a house." Harry said.

He saw Tom nod so he went down to the front desk a few minutes before he arrived in order to pay for the room. As a phoenix, he knew every place in time. He tried not to be in a place more than once unless it needed to happen. He paid for the room for the next month, the hotel very happy with the money they had received.

"I'm back, Tom," Harry said as he returned. "Let's get you into the bath. Let me take care of you, please." Harry continued quietly. He still couldn't believe they would do that, but maybe he should. He helped Tom into the bath, he knew how tired the boy must be.

"Thank you, for saving me," Tom whispered. He was in the bath now. Harry sat on the outside cleaning Tom.

"I wish, I didn't have to. I should've gotten you out of there before now. I'm sorry Tom."

"You came, that's more than anyone else would've done. You saved me."

"Do you want to sleep first or eat first?"

"I think I'll eat first if that's okay."

"Of course. May I leave again quickly to get food for us. It won't take me long." Harry asked. He ended up pulling the boy into a hug. The boy needed comfort. Comfort only he could provide. Tom took the comfort Harry offered. The love he felt. When he finally pulled away he nodded. He knew Harry would be leaving at random times until he got them settled. Even then he might leave at random times for things.

"I'll be quick, I promise," Harry said as he disappeared. He gave himself an hour. He needed to collect everything Tom owned, get food, and maybe a gift for tom. Maybe he could adopt Tom. Maybe that would be enough to protect the boy. He would try to give the world to Tom, as he would try to give the world to Severus. 

Harry first got the adoption done with. He was concerned how fast that it went and how eager that the person seemed. He picked up Tom's stuff with an empty promise that he would be back to pick up the boy later. He paid and everything upfront. He already had the boy. He was concerned but it worked in his favour.

Next, he picked up enough food for at least a week. It was probably longer than that but it wouldn't do any harm. He made sure he got Tom's favourites. He also picked up another stuffed animal, an eagle this time, along with a few more books. He left a few minutes ago when he arrived back to the hotel room.

"I'm back Tom. I got a few extra things when I went out. I apologise for not asking."

"Do you go back in time to make sure you're able to get everything?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I make sure I don't run into myself. It's annoying having to make sure but I rather not go crazy. I also prefer to be in one place at once if I can help it. I don't want to leave you for too long though."

"What did you get, Harry."

"Food first. I hope I got the right things." Harry laid the food down on the table. He wanted to make sure he got things Tom would like.

"Whats all this?"

"You're an amazing little man. So I want to make it up to you, for not being here sooner. For not getting you out of there sooner. I really should've known better."

"You didn't have to do, Harry."

"I did. Even if it's only to make me feel better. I want to spoil you a bit but not too much." Harry gave the boy another hug. "Now let's eat."

"What's that?" Tom asked pointing to the juice.

"It's pumpkin juice. If you don't like it, that's okay. It's a wizarding drink. That's part of the conversation for later. After you sleep," Harry said. Tom didn't say anything more. They ate in a silence. A comfortable one. Just enjoying that the other one was there.

Harry realised that he had been missing the boy greatly and promised himself that he wasn't leaving again unless something happened to Severus. When Tom was finished eating Harry helped him to bed. He knew tom wasn't a toddler but he wanted to take care of the boy as much as possible. He wanted to takes care of his son.

"Can you stay?" Tom asked. Harry nodded and climbed into the bed next to Tom. He pulled his son closer. They soon fell asleep. Tom feeling loved and at home in a way only Harry was able to make him feel.

○○○○

For once Tom was awake before Harry. Even in sleep, Harry didn't look that peaceful. He was unsure what made Harry into someone who couldn't have relief even in sleep. It must've been bad for that to happen. Tom shifted and he saw Harry wake up instantly.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Maybe when you're older I'll tell you the story about it." Harry moved to get out of bed. He still saw Tom hurt and almost dead and the image wouldn't leave him. It was his fault for that to happen. He should've taken Tom away from there much sooner.

"You said we had things to talk about once I woke up from sleep." Tom moved into the main room. 

"Yeah, as you know I went back in time when I went to get food so I wasn't out too long. I did more than just that. I hope what I did was okay. I just needed to do something. I've long learned that I need to follow my instincts and so I did."

"You're nervous," Tom observed. He saw the way Harry shifted. Whatever he did was big and Harry was worried that he'd hate him over it.

"Yeah. I picked up your stuff from the orphanage. Alongside that, I went through the process to adopt you. I know I should've asked you before I did that, I just couldn't let you go back there. I want you to be safe and I care about you." Harry showed Tom the adoption papers.

"Thank you!" Tom threw himself into Harry for a hug. He had never imagined he would have a family. It never even crossed his mind that someone would want him. Harry gave him the best gift in the world. He was crying and he didn't even care. He was pretty sure that Harry was crying too. He was just so happy.

"You're welcome, Tom. I also got you a few presents. If you agree I'd like to get you a new wardrobe. Like I said, I want to spoil you just a bit. But I don't want to see you become a spoiled brat. There will probably be fights, I'll tell you no, I'll make you things you don't want to do, and I'll care for you and love you. If that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay for me, Harry. Um, could I call you dad? I mean once I'm comfortable and I can finally wrap my head around this."

"Of course, Tommy. I would like that. Here, these are the other things I got you."

"An eagle and new books. Thank you. I appreciate the stuffed animals. Even if I will never admit it again."

"Of course. So what do you want to do? I should go to Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank, and see if they can help us find a home. There are a few other things I need to do, as I'm going to be staying here, at least for a while. None of that is important right at this moment though."

"Can you tell me a story, about your time."

"There aren't a lot of happy stories, but I'll tell you one of the few happy ones."

[Story]  
The first time I met, Luna was my 5th year at Hogwarts. She was the fourth year at the time. She wasn't the most liked person and she was bullied pretty bad. All of us who know her now think she is a seer of some sort. My 4th year was hard. I was in this competition and at the end of it, I saw one of my classmates die. I blamed myself. Luna talked sense into me and she described the creatures I was seeing. Not a lot of people at that time could see them. I thought I was crazy and the other students weren't too happy with me.  
I was famous in my time for something I don't remember. I killed a wizard when I was one year old and I was hailed a hero. I didn't like the fame so it was hard.  
Luna is an airy type of person she seems to float a lot of the time. She is a good friend and I don't think I would even be back in time if it wasn't for her.  
[End]

○○○○

"I don't need a new wardrobe, dad."

"You deserve one. It's time for you to get new clothes anyway. I know clothes shopping isn't any idea of fun but it is necessary. We can do something else afterwards." Harry pulled his son through some muggle shops. His son would learn to live in both worlds. After they were done with getting muggle things, Harry planned on bringing him into Diagon Alley.

"You have something planned," Tom stated. His dad always had something planned. 

"Of course, I promise you'll like it. I think it will be fun. We can start house hunting today if you want."

"Whatever you want."

○○○○

"Where are we, dad?" Tom asked. He was holding Harry's hand so he didn't get lost in the crowd.

"I want you to learn how to survive in both worlds. Most wizards cannot survive in the muggle world. This is Diagon Alley. These are all wizarding shops. I need to stop at Gringotts so we will have to go there first. We will have to stop at Madam Malkin's Robes to get you some robes. Then the apothecary. After that we can stop at the bookstore or wherever you want."

"Is there a toy shop?"

"We will stop there. Here is Gringotts. They're goblins. They handle all the money." Harry and Tom walked up to one of the goblin tellers and waited for the goblin to speak first. Harry had spent time learning goblin etiquette.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked after five minutes.

"May your sword stay sharp and your gold flow," Harry told the goblin.

"May your gold increase. My name is Cyz." The goblin was pleasant. Goblins didn't normally like wizards as they were rude but his wizard knew the goblin customs. 

"My name is Harry and this is Tom. I would like to open an account for Tom and I was wondering if there are any houses that I can look at. Tough times are coming and I want to make sure Tom and I can stay safe."

"Do you have an account with us?"

"Not in this time. I have a letter from my account manager in my time. I also have a vault transfer crystal."

"Very well. Is there a certain goblin you would like to be your manager?"

"If you could be if not anyone you recommend."

"I can if you wish it to be so. Depending on how big your account is."

"I have several lines and Tom is the heir of Slytherin. I'm willing to submit to a blood test. Cyz will become my account manager and account manager to my direct family." Harry said officially. They both felt the magic. The goblin smiled.

"We will move to my new office."

"Thank you, Cyz." Harry and Tom followed their new account manager. Tom didn't really understand what was happening. Cyz had a smile on this face as he led the odd two to his new office. Harry was a strange person.

"Just cut your finger and let the blood fall on this parchment. It will tell us all of your lines."

"I understand some exist in this time. I'm the last of a few lines in my time." Harry said as he did what was asked. The bloodlines showed up. First was Potter. Followed by Black. The next he didn't expect. He had Peverell, Le Fay, Merlin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Bones. Harry was shocked. He knew he had part of Voldemort's soul but he thought that was destroyed. 

"I didn't know about most of those. Do you know if all of them are because I'm blood-related or is it because I became heart-related and the magic connected them?"

"Slytherin, Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Bones are all heart-related bloodlines. Magic adopted you into the bloodlines. You were correct when you said that Tom was heir to Slytherin. What do you wish to do with it?"

"All of Slytherin's vaults and valuables shall be put aside for Tom when he becomes an adult. He will be my heir as he's my son in my heart. All of those lines who still exist in this time shall stay with those families as long as they still exist. I will not steal money. I will like to put my crystal in a vault as that is my money. I also wish to have a recommended list of businesses to invest in with a 25% of those investments to go to you as my account manager."

"That is very generous. Not many would do it that way."

"I found a higher investment share tends to be motivation for good investments," Harry said. He saw that Tom seemed bored at all of this talk of money. "Can you excuse me for a moment. I promise I will be right back. My son does not understand business."

"That is acceptable. If you leave your vault crystal with me I shall set it up."

"Thank you, Cyz." Harry turned to his son. "Tom, I will pick up a book at home. I understand that this is boring but it is a necessity."

"Can you get me my snake book, please?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Harry flashed out before he returned a moment later. "Maybe we should get you a magical creature book. There is also a customs book for centaurs, vampires, and goblins. Most werewolves fall under wizarding laws. That is only if you wish. You don't have to worry about that. I want you to enjoy your childhood."

"I will be interested, dad."

"I have all of your vaults set up, Harry. Is there anything else I can do for you before I help you find a house?"

"I would like to check for foreign spells and potions for both myself and Tom. I never had the chance to in my own time. A friend of mine's dad had spells of compulsion on him and other spells that went wrong as he's a muggle. I don't want either of us influenced by something like that."

"That is understandable. We will do so for a charge of course."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Cyz."

"I will get it set up if you can just wait here for a few moments."

"Thank you."

"I like snakes."

"As the heir of Slytherin, you have the ability to talk to snakes. It's called Parseltongue. Being able to speak means your a Parselmouth. Some people think only bad people can speak to snakes."

"Can you speak to snakes?"

"I can. They make good friends even if they don't understand everything we talk about. What do you like about snakes?"

"I think they are strong. They handle a lot on their own. Do you think snakes get lonely, dad?"

"Nothing is indestructible, Tom. Everyone has a weakness. Having a weakness isn't a bad thing that's what makes us human. Makes us real."

"What is your weakness?"

"I want to save everyone. I blame myself for everything that happens. I care too much about my family."

"Those don't sound much like weaknesses, dad."

"It depends who you ask. I had to kill a person in my time. He was a very bad person, I didn't want to kill him. I cared about him even if he had tried to kill me my whole life. I thought that we were very similar but we followed different paths. I know there isn't anything I could do to save him but I wanted to try. I never got the chance."

"He tried to kill you yet you feel guilty about his death?"

"Why is my life worth more than his? If it took my life to save him, I would've given it. To help him stop killing people."

○○○○


	5. Chapter 5

"How many houses are there for us to look at?"

"It looks to be about 20. Cyz said that these houses fitted our standards. I want you to tell me exactly what you think of them. Whatever one we pick will be our home."

They looked at two houses that day. They both thought they were too small. Harry was a bit worried about living in London. Although if Tom found a house he absolutely loved and it was in London he wouldn't deny his son. Harry wanted them to be safe.

"How long are we going to be looking at houses."

"Until we find one we like. I want to find a place we both like. We get to pick our home so we're going to. I never had the chance to pick my home in my own time."

"I know we will find the perfect house and it will be home."

"Anywhere with you, will be home, Tom. Now let's eat. We had a long day." Harry made food and they sat down to eat. Harry wanted to give Tom the childhood he never had. His son was everything to him. Blood family didn't matter in the wizarding world. You can become heart family. He was a Weasley even if he didn't share the blood of them.

Tom was tired. He wasn't looking forward to house hunting. He wanted a house but it was a tiresome task. Harry had stopped and made sure they had a lunch, that was after all of their morning shopping. Harry had gotten him quite a bit in Diagon Alley. He had to go through more clothes shopping for wizarding robes and the likes. After that, they had to stop at the apothecary. His dad had gotten all strange ingredients and some of them looked just plain gross. After that Harry brought him to the toy store and the bookshop.

Harry had gotten Tom toys from the wizarding world. He wanted his son to have the best of both worlds. Tom would be able to survive in the muggle world, as a lot of wizards cannot even do that.

○○○○

Harry felt his bracelet flash green. He knew Severus wasn't in danger he just needed Harry.

"Hey, Tom, let's go for a trip," Harry said suddenly.

"This isn't a trip to another country is it?"

"Let's go see Severus." Harry saw him nod. Harry changed into a phoenix before the both of flashed out.

"Harry? Tom?" Severus asked. He saw the Phoenix and a little boy.

"We're here. I couldn't really leave Tom at the moment, I hope its okay he's here." Harry said. Severus looked to be 14. They were in Hogwarts Slytherin dormitory.

"No one else is here, it yule break."

"And all Slytherins go home. Why didn't you?"

"I'm scared. Mum has always talked about finding me a wife but, I think I'm gay. Everyone would make fun of me and I don't even know what my father would do. I mean he's great ever since you've removed the spells, we spend time together. It's just-- "

"He's a muggle so you don't know if he would understand. Muggles have problems with homosexuals but wizards are okay with it. I mean in the wizarding world we can have heart family, so if we adopted someone and we thought of them as our family they would be. Tom is my heir to more than I can count lines."

"How do you think they'll react?" Harry pulled Severus into a hug.

"What do you think Tom? How do you feel about Severus knowing he likes guys instead of girls." Harry asked his son. His son would be able to comfort Severus more than he could, probably. 

"Why does it matter?" Harry laughed lightly.

"There you go, Severus. It doesn't matter to those who care. We care. How about we go to your home. Yule is tomorrow, isn't it? I'm sure your parents would like to see you." Harry held tightly on the boy. He saw Severus nod. He carefully unwrapped himself from Severus. He flashed out quickly before coming back. He had sent a letter to Severus's parents.

"Are you sure its okay?"

"Harry won't let anything hurt us. Are we going now, dad?" Harry nodded. He grabbed Severus and Tom before he flashed them both to the Snape household.

○○○○

"Harry, is that you?" Eileen asked as she was in the living room.

"Hello, Mrs Snape. This is my son Tom. We came to visit Severus."

"Blood or Heart son?"

"Heart son. I won't be getting anyone pregnant soon I prefer the other kind." Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was gay and had known for a long time. 

"That's okay. We should try to find you a husband." Eileen said. Tobias came into the room not much later.

"Hello, Mr Snape. Our last meeting was brief, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Harry and this is my son, Tom."

"You have never said what your last name is, Harry," Severus said.

"You'll hate me. I guess you wouldn't if I told you who I was before but then you would've hated me more."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Mr and Mrs Snape if you could watch Tom so I and Severus can talk in private and curse me or whatever he needs to do?" He saw them nod. "My name is Harry Potter."

○○○○


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my gift after the evil evil cliffhanger. I do not regret it I just rather to keep your interest.

"POTTER! ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?"

"I'm not James. He was an arrogant bully. I had never known him. I only know his memory." Harry was calm he knew this was how severus was going to react. He also expected the 20 or 30 spells thrown at him. He lost count of how many there really were. Shielding the most harmful spells allowing some of them to hit him.

"IS THIS A PRANK?" Harry sighed at the teen. His dad was one of the people he had not personally visited as he didn't want to see how he actually was. After another 15 spells, he summoned the teen's wand.

"It's not like I can say anything to prove it isn't. James was my father, Sirius my godfather, I also knew Remus he was a father figure in my life."

"How can you be so calm?!" Severus was still angry even if he was talking normally. You could see it in the way he stared and the barely restrained anger through his words.

"James died when I was 1, Sirius was imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and spent 12 years in prison to be on the run for another 2 years before he died. Remus is a werewolf. He had to watch everyone he cared about die. First James, then Sirius, then me, then his wife, and then his son before he finally died himself."

"Are you telling me to forgive them?" Severus sat next to him. He settled a bit.

"Merlin, no. Curse them, hex them. I don't care, they deserve all of it. I'm not him though. I never had a childhood like I'm giving you and Tom. I lived in a cupboard for the first 11years of my life, well 10. You both deserve better. I could never be mean to someone but I was still Gryffindor. If it makes you feel better I was almost in Slytherin."

"What happened?"

"War. I was born during a war. The bad guy on the other side killed my parents and I somehow defeated him at the age of one. 10 years later I was battling him again with some help from my two best friends. 7 years it continued before he killed me and I killed him."

"Why not kill him in this time? He's still alive."

"I will not change time. Plus I couldn't kill him if I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I care. He isn't that person yet. Even he deserves happiness. Everyone deserves happiness."

"Would you have saved him if you could?"

"Without a second thought. If I knew it would work. If I could stop him from destroying himself I would've. It would've saved almost everyone."

"You cannot save everyone."

"I've already died. I already know I cannot save anyone. Even if I wanted to I promised my friend that I wouldn't."

"What happened? Something had to happen?"

"A lot of people died. I'm one of 5 survivors from my year and the two years below me. 2 staff members of my school days survived."

"And you don't want to change that?"

"If I do, I have no time to go back. It could be worse then what I know. You don't mess with time."

"So you're James Potter's son? Who did you grow up with, who is your mum?"

"I'll tell you once you're out of school, Severus. So are you going to curse me more or are we safe to return to your family. Tom is probably dying of boredom."

"I think you're okay. Oh, Merlin! I did magic outside of school."

"It's okay Severus. I'm here as an adult wizard they cannot track it. You won't be expelled. I promise you." Harry and Severus went inside. Tom was indeed looking bored.

○○○○

"Tom, do you want me to get you a book from, home?"

"We haven't found a home yet. So it would be from the hotel room. If you could grab my wizarding creature book, please? Also, I have a few years of gifts to give Severus if you can grab those."

"Of course, Tom. I'll be right back." Harry picked up the seven-year-old and gave him a hug. He hated leaving Tom for any amount of time.

"Does he leave like this a lot?" Eileen asked.

"To get things normally. He's never gone for long. He normally plans for the time it will take him to gather everything but I have a feeling he may be gone longer than normal as he trusts you and I'm not alone. He freaks out if I'm alone too long."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"The reason he adopted me. I thought I told you about that." Tom looked at Severus to see if he knew what he was talking about. He was only met with a blank look.

"It was 1933 when we left. It will be then when we return. I showed magic, I lived in a muggle orphanage. Apparently, I'm possessed by demons. If it wasn't for dad already explaining magic to me I would've probably thought so too."

"Exorcisms? My parents told me about some muggleborns. I had a few Muggleborn friends. Some went through the same thing."

"Sadly."

"Can I show Tom around?" Severus asked his parents. He had been friends with Tom for a long time thanks to Harry.

"Go ahead. Dinner will be soon. I would like an explanation of why you were staying at the school this Yule before you leave back to school."

"I make no promises. It was a personal problem. I missed you both though." Severus quickly gave his parents a hug before he showed Tom around. When they made it down for dinner Harry was already back.

"Here you go, Tom. Yule is far away for us, but we would like to stay and help you celebrate it. If you're agreeable to it. I had picked up the presents for the three of you. You would like to stay, right Tom?"

"Yeah. Only if Mr and Mrs Snape are in agreement."

"You're both welcome to stay."

○○○○

"Where are we going, mum?" Tom had started to call Severus mum much to the amusement of the rest of them. Severus had indeed grumbled. Tom and Harry had stayed passed Yule as it wasn't often that they saw Severus.

"My friend lives around here and I would like you to meet her. For her to meet both of you." Harry tried to stop from making a face at that. It was his mum he knew. The end of the year would be bad for Severus. If he made a face the other two didn't realise it.

"It will be interesting. I don't have many wizarding friends." Tom said.

"Lily!" Severus said as he saw her.

"Sev!" Severus hated that nickname but Severus allowed it. This was Lily. "Who are these people?" 

"Lily, I want you to meet Harry and Tom. Harry, Tom, this is Lily Evans." Severus said. "It's kinda cold out." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Idiot. You should've said something." Harry cast a warming charm on Severus. "How about you, Tom? Are you warm enough? I know we didn't prepare for winter when we left."

"It was warm at home. You haven't gotten us anything." Harry quickly cast a warming charm on Tom too. He looked at Lily who seemed to be bundled appropriately. Harry set down a blanket that had water repelling charms and warming spell on it.

"I should've cast one on you sooner, Tom. I'm sorry. Excuse my manners. I'm distracted. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Evans. Please call me Henry. This is my son, Tom." Neither boy mentioned Harry's use of his fake name. They would ask later and will probably not get an answer at the way he glared at them challenging them to say something. 

"You look too young to be a parent." She said kinda rudely. She didn't notice that he asked her to call him something different from the boys. Harry looked at his watch that kept track of his age and now Tom's since he started Time Traveling with Harry. 

"According to this, I'm now 23. Wow, I didn't think I've been gone that long. Severus tells me that you're good at charms." 

"I am top of our class for Charms. Although no one could be better than Sev in potions. He makes potions better than Professor Slughorn."

"I think you'll get far with Potions, Severus. That is if you wish to go that path. I know when you were younger you never said." Harry told the boy.

"I enjoy it. I experiment and many of the potions turn out better. Only if people actually read their books."

"Dad, I'm getting bored," Tom said.

"What do you want? I have a few books with me. I know you by now, Tom."

"Do you have any different creature books besides the ones I've already finished."

"I haven't had the chance. I have to pick up more. I have a muggle fairytale book if you want to read that. I mean I also have cooking and plant books but I don't think you'd want to read them."

"Do you have anything else?"

"Oh! I ordered you another snake book from Africa this time. Hopefully, there are some new ones in there." Harry handed the book over to his son.

"At least I know what to get you for your birthdays, Tom."

"Nothing with history, please. I rather live through it first."

"I'm missing something," Lily said.

"You're surrounded by two and a half Slytherins, it's bound to happen. I'm a time traveller. I will not answer any of your questions regarding it." Harry said.

"What is your problem!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this. I don't know you from my time but I didn't agree with some of your choices. I have no reason to judge and you have saved my life. I just remember you haven't made any of those choices yet." Harry sighed. He couldn't hate his mum, but he didn't agree with some of the things he knew about her. "No one is perfect. I know that it was just hard as you were my hero for while."

"Will you ever tell us what it's about?" Severus asked.

"After you graduate from Hogwarts."

"Dad, you said two and a half Slytherins. Does that mean I'll be sorted into Slytherin?" Tom asked.

"I expect you will be. I mean you're the heir of Slytherin. In my time I was told you were in Slytherin. Even if by some chance of fate, you're not sorted into Slytherin you still are a Slytherin by blood."

"How are you half Slytherin, Henry?"

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked to be in Gryffindor. Even if I wasn't offered Slytherin I'm heart-related to Tom."

"Were you raised in the wizarding world, Henry?"

"I was muggle raised but my dad was a pureblood in Gryffindor and my mum was a muggle born. My parent died when I was young and I was raised by my aunt on my mum's side. She was my only living relative."

"Lily, what did you get for Yule?" Severus asked her. The rest of their visit Severus and Lily talked about yule. Tom and Harry added some input at times. They left a few hours later.

○○○○

"We have to leave, Severus," Harry said regretfully. He had enjoyed his time with the teen. Harry gave the teen a hug.

"I'll make sure dad visits again. I'll miss you, mum." Tom gave Severus a hug before he grabbed onto Harry as they disappeared back to their own time.

"What is it with Tom calling you mum?" Tobias asked.

"I'm gay." Severus blurted. He was worried that his parents wouldn't accept him.

"That's okay but you still have yet to answer the question," Tobias asked. Not much later Eileen walked into the room.

"I have no idea about Tom. I'm not inclined to argue with the boy either." 

"Is that why you were staying at school over break?" His mum asked.

"Yeah, I mean you've been trying to find me a wife. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Severus, we love you. It doesn't matter if you like other boys. It is your life. We just want to see you happy." Severus hugged both of his parents. He thought that would've gone much worse than it did. 

"You're not disappointed?" He asked shyly.

"Of course not. You're everything I could want in my child. You being gay doesn't change anything. I think Harry would make a good match for you, but I'm not going to push anything. He cares greatly."

"I'm 14 mum. I don't need to worry about relationships. I'm not very liked in school. I don't know what is up with lily but even she had been avoiding me. Something about not being able to watch me turn bad. Because apparently, it's only a matter of time before it happens."

"Slytherins aren't bad. People tend to misunderstand Slytherins. If she cannot see that she isn't worth your time." His mum said.

"Severus, I agree with your mother. Just because you think before you do something and have high goals doesn't mean that you're bad. You're more than your house."

○○○○


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, this is it. This will be our home." Tom told his dad.

"I agree. I don't know what we're going to do with all of the room though." The house had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, farmland behind the house, a garden, a barn he will be converting into a greenhouse. There was a basement to the barn which he will use as a potions lab. There were tunnels that connected all the buildings. He was going to add a Quidditch pitch. He would have to see the goblins about getting wards up. The house was also located in Wales.

"So we have to go see Cyz and get everything set up."

"Yes, we will also have to enrol you in school."

"I don't even know Welsh, dad!"

"I know there is a spell, I will just have to find it. It will be good for both of us to know Welsh. You have your books, right? I have no idea how long we will spend at gringotts." Harry walked around the house once more. There were a few things he would have to update, reinforce, and modernized. Even if he was far in the past Tom would have all the things he had access to in 2000.

"Yeah, I'm ready, dad." Harry and Tom left for Gringotts. Tom had long since gotten used to travelling by Phoenix. It was useful as you could give yourself extra time but he knew Harry was always careful about the extra time. He wanted to keep Tom's age as close as it really was. Just like the last time, he waited for the goblin to speak first.

"May I help you?" 

"May your sword stay sharp and your gold flow," Harry told the goblin.

"May your gold increase. What can I do for you, wizard?" 

"I wish to see my account manager Cyz. If he's busy we can wait." Harry told the teller.

"I will call for him." The goblin did just that. Not that long later Cyz showed up.

"Mr Harry, if you follow me to my office." Harry and Tom followed Cyz. "What can I do for you?" Cyz asked the two wizards.

"We have found a house. I would like to purchase it. I would also go through Ravenclaw's vault. I know there is a book in there I want."

"Very well." They went through all of the papers and Cyz brought them down to their vault. Tom looked a little sick when Harry helped him out of the cart.

"Are you okay, Tom? I remember feeling sick my first ride. This is a lot farther down than where I found my vault." Harry told his son.

"The Potters vaults aren't even passed the waterfall." Harry collected the book quickly memorising the spell, coping the page and left the book in the vault. 

"Mr Harry, we can connect your library to Ravenclaw's if you wish. You are her heir," Cyz told the wizard.

"If you could, that would be amazing. You're the best, cyz."

○○○○

"What do you want to do for your 10th birthday, Tom?" Harry asked his son as he was making dinner. They had been at the house for three years, now. Tom had made friends at primary school. He still got bullied but after some way place anger, the problems were solved. They didn't visit Severus very often, harry felt there was a bigger reason for that then they knew.

"It's in two months dad. How am I supposed to know what I want." Tom said agitatedly. His homework wasn't going well.

"How about I help you with that, we'll eat dinner, and then we'll plan your birthday."

By the time Harry put Tom to bed and headed to bed himself his bracelet flashed red. He knew it was Severus. He had just put Tom to bed. Harry took a deep breath as he flashed to Severus. 

○○○○

Harry saw that Tobias and Eileen were both dead. He saw that whoever killed Severus's parents they were turning on him. One of them was James Potter.

"Oh looks like fun, I can actually harm those who I've held back against." Severus sighed in relief at that voice. He knew that voice better than anything. "Didn't anyone tell you ganging up on someone was abuse and bullying, not a rivalry. I only recognise one of you. Severus, do you know who the others are?"

"You know Potter these were a few Slytherins. The Carrow twins, Dolohov, and Pettigrew."

"I never did like the rat."

"Don't confuse us with the snakes. Peter and I wore gold. So Snivellus you had your boyfriend arrive to save you?" James taunted getting his bearings back from the sudden arrival. 

"I never knew you were gay. I mean you must be jealous. Still, murder is never the answer." Harry defended.

"See there are even idiots to love a loser like him."

"You are upset you couldn't get a date. I mean I only see one idiot and one loser. I think Severus is amazing."

"Who? And who do you think you are coming here out of nowhere? Why do you even care?"

"Severus is family to me. Eileen and Tobias were parents to me I never had, grandparents to my son. No scum like you deserve to choose the fate of others."

"I guess even-- " Harry ignored the wannabe death eaters. He was sick of this fight. He knew he was right and they would be dead soon, or something like death.

"What do you think is a fitting punishment is for them, Severus?" Harry sat down next to Severus he acts casual but there was a strong shield around them he wouldn't put it past the group to attack them. 

"Bloody hell! You look like me." James said. 

"Sadly. I won't use unforgivables as I don't want to attract any attention." One of the wannabe death eaters tried cursing them.

"Look, you're not the first idiots to upset me and you won't be the last ones to upset me. But this is the last time *you* upset me." 

"Can't you just kill them?" Severus asked. Harry looked over at Eileen and Tobias, death was to nice for them.

"I know a spell that is like death but they won't actually dead, at least not right away. Would that work? Your mum and dad deserve revenge." Severus nodded. Harry remembered the spell he found in one of the Ravenclaw books. He cast it on them. They had to feel everything they had done to there victims. If anyone were to ask them what was wrong they would confess all of their sins. He made them get out of his sight. 

"Thank you for coming." Severus gave Harry a hug. Severus was 22 now. He was a fine young man. Harry thought Severus was good looking.

"I always will, Severus. Will I be leaving you here after we put your parents to rest or are you going back with me?"

"I'll decide after they are buried." Harry gave Severus a hug. He wanted the best for Severus. 

"You need some rest. I have this covered. They will be resting until we have can have them buried." He saw Severus walk away. As Harry put their bodies at rest for now. He would bury them later. They deserve a proper funeral. 

○○○○

"Here is the list of those I want to be here for their burial," Severus said.

"I'll get them together. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm gone."

"No. Just, please don't be gone too long." Harry nodded taking the list from Severus to get everyone. He went to the first person. 

"Wait, Lily?" Harry asked. This wasn't right. He looked at the list and it said mutt and wolf. This wasn't how he remembered the time.

"Why do you look so confused, Henry? You are from the future aren't you." Lily said as she looked at Henry who just appeared. She gave a kiss to both Sirius and Remus who were her boyfriends it seems like.

"I guess I changed it. I didn't even realise it. Did you and Severus have a falling out or something in your school days?" Harry asked.

"At the end of our fifth year was hard because of Potter. What changed? Why are you realising this now?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter with my mother's eyes. Even though I just cursed James really badly. Him and would be death eaters."

"How long have you been time travelling Harry?" Remus askes.

"I'm 26 so it's been six years. I spent three of those years taking care of my son in his original time."

"How old is Tom now? He was someone important in your time, wasn't he."

"Tom is ten now. I put him to sleep before Severus needed me. He was important although I think both Severus and Tom need to know why first."

"Did it really take you six years to realise it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Okay, I wasn't trying to change time. I promised my friend. One of the only friends I had left."

"You have Lily's eyes," Remus said suddenly.

"You were my son?"

"A bad guy wanted immortality. I was the key to his downfall. Me or one of my friends. He chooses me as my mother was muggle born and he didn't like anything to do with muggles. My parent died protecting me when I was a young. Which was why I said you were my hero, Lily. I grew up with my mum's sister, Petunia. They hated magic. Fast forward my fifth year my potion professor had to teach me this thing. He hated me because I was James Potter's son. My potions professor was Severus. I saw his memories at the end of his fifth year. I don't know how true it was I just learned that I wasn't proud to be a Potter and I have no idea what my mum ever saw in him. I killed the bad guy and only 5 students of my year and the year below me lived in total. Two of my professors lived."

"What about us?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius you were in Azkaban for 12 years accused of killing Peter and betraying the Potters. You were trying to kill him. He betrayed the potters and was an important part of how they died. Remus spent those twelve years trying to get work while thinking Sirius betrayed him and Peter was dead. Sirius was on the run from Azkaban before he died saving my ass from the bad wizard. Remus had to stop me from going after him. Remus married Nymphadora and they had a son. They had died after me. He had to watch the four of us die before he finally died thanks to the spell that wiped almost everyone out."

"You're here for a reason," Lily said getting everyone's focus back on track.

"Eileen and Tobias died. Severus's parents. He wanted you to be there when they are buried. I have a few more people I go see but I need to get back to Severus soon. Please come, he needs people who care about him right now."

"We'll be there."

○○○○

It was after the funeral now. Severus, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Harry were the only ones still there.

"We're going back in time with you," Lily said for the three of them.

"I didn't even decide if I'm going back in time," Severus said.

"Why are you coming back with us, Lily?"

"There is nothing left for us here. Plus if Severus is going back we'll be erased to time. We aren't leaving him. So it's simple we are going back with you."

"What do you say, Severus? They're your friends."

"Do you have room for us? What about the wolf?"

"Tom and I's house is big there is enough room for all of you. I have plenty of things that I can do for the wolf if I need to. This is up to you." Harry told severus.

"No, it's not we're going. I can be your sister or something." Harry ignored Lily looking at Severus. Who gave a frustrated sigh before nodding.

"Do we have everything. You have to be quiet when we get there. We'll be there about 10 minutes after I left. Tom will be asleep." They nodded before they all grabbed onto Harry. Harry brought him to home.

○○○○

"Dad?" Tom asked. He just had these feeling.

"Tom? What are you doing up?" Harry asked. He picked up his son. It didn't matter that he was ten.

"I heard you leave. I'm assuming you were gone longer than the 10 minutes. Who are they?"

"Why don't we put you back into bed as I introduce everyone?"

"Okay, since they're staying. I will not go to Gringotts. I have school tomorrow." Harry carried his son upstairs.

"Of course. I won't make you go to Gringotts."

"And I want a present," Tom stated the other four followed them upstairs to Tom's room.

"Why should I get you a present?" Harry asked his son.

"I'll plan my next three birthdays and help our new family settle in."

"That's fair. I should probably tell you some bad stuff from my time. I learned my time has changed. It isn't there anymore. So that bad stuff didn't happen."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It doesn't happen, so I guess that's good. Introductions then. Tom, you already know Severus, and you had met Lily once. These are her boyfriends Remus and Sirius. Remus isn't human."

"Are you a werewolf? You don't fit being any other humanoid creature. Unless you had someone transfigure you."

"How do you know about creatures?"

"I love learning about different creatures and animals. I think dad had started getting me books from after his time so I could read more." Tom saw Severus start walking away. "Mummy! I want hugs." Tom said. He saw that Severus wasn't making any attempted to move forward so Tom got up and hugged him.

"How are you, Tom?"

"You're staying here tonight." Tom pulled severus towards his bed. Harry summoned chairs for the rest of them.

"The bad thing started when my parents died. Before they died really. My mum who was Lily and everyone her age were in a war. There was a dark wizard named Voldemort. No one said his name though because he was so dark. In this case dark and bad go the same way.  
Most of his followers were in Slytherin, purebloods. He was sorted into Slytherin. Severus became one of his followers. His followers were called Death eaters and they had this magical tattoo that marked them as his.  
I was prophecized to kill him. He attacked my mum and dad when I was little, killing them. He tried to kill me, I was one at the time. Instead, I killed him. I went to live with my aunt Petunia. Everyone had called me saviour of the wizarding world. I stayed with my aunt unwanted and unloved. I knew I wasn't welcomed there.  
I returned to the wizarding world when I was eleven. By this time Voldemort was trying to come back. Severus was a spy for the leader of the light for when Tom came back. He had vowed to protect me as he felt responsible for my parent's death.  
I made two best friends that year. Ron Weasley who was the youngest son. We had met on the train. Hermione Granger, I saved her from a troll we battled.  
My second year Ron's sister was possed by a diary. The diary had part of Voldemort's soul in it. I didn't know it at the time but I did too. The diary part of Voldemort was only 16. He made her reopen the chamber of secrets which only the heir of Slytherin could open. I was passed by him later that year. At the end of the year, he stole her and started to steal her soul. We talked for a bit. Voldemort always loved talking, but he wasn't Voldemort yet. He was a 16-year-old teen who had lived a hard life.  
His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He didn't have anyone to care for him. He had been used and lied to his whole life. I did eventually kill Voldemort. The death eaters had killed and curse almost everyone on the light side and all but one on their own side. Severus died by his snake. Voldemort never knew he was unloyal. Only a few made it out of a war alive." 

"That's why you couldn't kill him. You loved him." Severus said. Harry nodded. He would never kill Tom.

"Tom isn't him. I've known this since I came here. Killing Tom would never happen. It never crossed my mind. I hope you don't hate me."

"Harry, you told me you would die to save him if you could. You would've died if you could save him from himself." Tom remembered. 

"I still mean it. If me dying meant that I could save you, any of you, I would. Now get some sleep, Tom. You have school in the morning." Harry tucked Tom into bed again.

"Mummy is staying with me," Tom said as Severus went to leave.

"Do I get a choice in this," Severus asked looking at Harry for help.

"I promise you'll have your own room tomorrow, Severus. Get some sleep." Harry gave Tom a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," Harry said. He was proud of his son. He left the room quietly with Lily, Remus, and Sirius.

○○○○


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to share a room? We have five bedrooms and 3 of them are free, well two if you count Severus. I can always add more rooms."

"We'll share," Remus said. Harry smiled and set them up with a room. He had brought all of their stuff with them and summoned it. "Go get some sleep, we'll be okay. It's been a long week for you."

"I'll make sure you're up after I see Tom off to school. If you need anything let me know."

"Go to sleep." Lily shoved him out of their room. Harry left to his own room. He knew it was going to be a long day. 

Harry didn't sleep that night because he was worried about what the others were dealing with the knowledge he dropped on them. Around five a.m. he made his way to check on the others in the household

○○○○

"Do you think I'll become Voldemort like I was in dad's time?" Tom asked his Mum.

"No, I don't think it's possible. You grew up are growing up in a loving household now. Harry changed a lot without knowing it. Without him, my dad would've been abusive and you probably would be in the orphanage still. Voldemort didn't seem to feel anything from the way Harry said. Do you have emotions?"

"I have too many it seems. Not that it's a bad thing. It makes us human. Dad always said that. He also said being human was a good thing." Severus wrapped his arms around the boy. 

"Family makes a difference. Now try to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake, Little one." Tom decided he liked the nickname. It made him feel loved. 

○○○○

Harry saw that everyone was asleep. Tom looked Happy, Severus looked drained, Lily seemed comfortable, Sirius and Remus were wrapped around Lily and they looked happy. That made Harry feel much better.

He was up he might as well start breakfast and get ready for the day. He would have to wake Tom up in an hour and a half to make sure he would be ready for school on time.

Harry made enough food for his new family members. Making sure to take in account for Remus being a werewolf. He put a warming charm over it before making a note of everything he needed to do today. Gringotts, mark all full moons, help his new family settle in, help them understand the technology after their time, and teach them, Welsh. He would add things as they come up.

He headed stairs to take a shower. He took his time being drained from the lack of sleep and the emotional past week. He got dressed in some muggle clothes before he made his way to Tom's room to wake him up.

"Son, it's time for you to wake up. Breakfast is ready. Get ready and I expect you to be down there in 15 minutes or I'll be back up."

"I'll be down father." Tom climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom. He would get ready after he had breakfast. He walked downstairs in a zombie-like fashion.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I was a bit unsettled by what you told me but mum reassured me and I was able to fall asleep. Does it bother you? Knowing there is the possibility of me being him. From what I know you didn't even realise you changed time until your visit with mum."

"It doesn't bother me. I thought it should but it never has. For me even Voldemort deserved happiness. You weren't him yet. There is a possibility you could become him but I don't think you will. You are different from what I knew of him. Even if you did become him I will be on your side. I couldn't fight against you, not this time. I hope you don't as I hope that I have been able to give you everything he never had." Harry served breakfast.

"I won't become him. I have a big family. Auntie Lily is Muggleborn, you, me, and mum are all half-bloods, uncles Sirius and Remus are purebloods. I couldn't exclude any of them. Magic is magic. Not all muggles re bad just like not all wizards are good. Mum's dad was amazing and he was a muggle."

"Is there anything you need to finish this morning, Tom?" Harry asked as he sat next to his son and started eating his own breakfast.

"No, I got everything done last night."

○○○○

"It's time to go. I have to bring Severus, Lily, Sirius, and Remus around and help them settle into the new time. I hope to be home by the time you're done with school but if I'm not I should be home soon. Ready to go, Tommy?"

"Yes, dad." Harry rode the bus with his son to his school. He didn't flash as there were muggles and there wasn't a lot of places to hide as it was mostly farmland around. It was best to travel muggle ways.

"I love you, Tom. If you need me make sure you contact me. I'll be here in an instant if you need me."

"I love you too, dad. I'll be okay. I will contact you if I need you. Go get mum, auntie, and uncles settled. They are probably going crazy already."

"You're a smart child. I'm leaving. I'll see you later. Lily and the rest of them will still be here."

○○○○

"Severus, time to get up. I have breakfast ready."

"Where is Little one?" Severus was almost in a panic. Hary's calm voice and reassuring hand stopped him.

"I have already brought him to school. I'm going to go wake up the other three. I'll be down soon. I've already eaten but there is enough for the rest of you."

"I'll be down soon, Harry. Thank you." Severus climbed out of bed. 

"Sirius Black, I see a cat," Harry said as he walked into the room with the other three. Sirius woke up almost instantly. 

"You're cruel, there isn't a cat." He grumbled.

"I have breakfast ready. I'm going to stand here until I know Lily and Remus are awake. I'll leave that to you." Harry said. Sirius changed into Padfoot before walking over his lovers. He barked a few times and licked their faces until he knew they were up.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, breakfast is downstairs if you don't hurry I'll make sure it is all gone. If you're not down in 15 minutes you won't like the consequences." Harry said as he walked out.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later the four made their way into the kitchen. Harry served them. He learned how much they ate. He also liked to introduce new things to them. He waited until they ate half of their breakfast before attempting to talk to them.

"There are a lot of things we will have to do today. I want you to know that I spend a lot of time balancing muggle and wizarding things. I have things in here that aren't introduced until the year 2000. That is the first thing we will do. Teaching you how to use them."

"How long is our day going to be?" Lily asked.

"It will be long but we will be here by the time Tom gets home. I don't like not being here when I know he is." They finished their food. Harry put the plates in the sink and used magic to clean them. He prefered cleaning them by hand but he simply didn't have the time. After introducing and teaching them everything he marked the calendar for the full moons as he showed them around to the places they haven't seen.

"This place is amazing. Did you build this?" Severus asked as they were in the potions lab.

"Yeah, upstairs is a greenhouse to grow those ingredients you can and don't take too much work. There are tunnels connecting everything. Tom and I knew this was home when we saw it. I have enough room for us. I wanted a lot of lands. We ended up in Wales as it's mostly farmland. Oh, I have to teach you, Welsh. If you could hold still for a moment." Harry cast the spell for them to learn Welsh. It was important living in Wales.

"What about moony?" Remus asked.

"There are a lot of options. The best is to accept and understand Moony, but that will take time and work. I know Padfoot calms him a bit. He will have lots of lands but I can build you someplace to change if you wish. I think it will be unnecessary, but this is you and you know yourself best. I also know the improved version of Wolfsbane if that is a route you wish to choose."

"You improved Wolfsbane?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't anything special at potions but I had your potion's notes. Or at least the Severus of my time. He improved it and I can brew it. I became a good brewer after the war as I was the only one to understand your notes." Harry said embarrassed. It was thanks to his 6th year when he had the half-blood Prince's book. He learned the best from that book, it wasn't a surprise to him being the only one able to learn from his notes.

○○○○

"What can I do to help you, Mr Harry," Cyz asked. He saw the four strangers with him.

"Thank you for seeing me, Cyz. These four have just arrived at this time. I wish to help them start up an account. I feel the most effective way would be to invest linking the investments to an account for them. I'll leave it up to you and the four of them."

"The three of us want a shared account. There is no need for us to have different accounts." Lily said twin nods from Sirius and Remus confirming her statement.

After three hours at the bank, Harry dragged the four around Diagon Alley for wizarding things and then Muggle London for muggle things they would need. They couldn't wear clothes from their time. Sticking out wasn't the greatest idea. They arrived home ten minutes before Tom got home.

"I'm never going out with you again," Lily claimed.

"It wasn't that bad," Severus said.

"You're saying that because you got to go to the apothecary," Sirius said. Tom walked in not that much later.

"Dad? Are you home yet?" Tom asked he walked into the living room.

"How was school today?" Harry asked as he saw his son walk into the room.

"What happened to them?"

"Shopping. I'm never going shopping with you again, Harry." It was Remus who said it this time.

"He'll just bribe you until you have no choice to go. Did you get me a present, dad?"

"Yes, I did. Here. Be careful she's dangerous." Harry picked up the snake he got for Tom.

"You do realise that is a Hellon Baskilisk. Right?"

"I knew he looked like a Baskilisk but I found him harmed and I thought you'd like her."

"Harry, you got a baskilisk?" Sirius asked eyeing the snake wear.

"Hellon Baskilisk. They are almost like the opposite of a normal Baskilisk. They still have the ability to kill with Baskilisk venom and petrify and with their eyes. They can also heal with their eyes. Everything they could kill with they can also heal with. As much as they can kill they can heal. They also have the phoenix tears part."

"So a Phoenix and a Baskilisk cross?" 

"Yes. She needs a name."

": Hello, my name is Tom. Do you have a name?:"

": You're a speaker. So was the one who found me. My name is Dawn.:"

": I think it's fitting. Would you like to stay here with me?:"

": I would like that. Are these your family? I don't have a family.:"

": You're family now. This is my Auntie Lily, my uncles Sirius and Remus, my dad is the other speaker his name is Harry, and my mum is over there. His name is Severus.:"

": Your mum needs healing but I cannot heal him. He is not physically hurt but I want to heal him. How do you do it.:"

": You need to heal too.:"

"What has she been saying?"

"Her name is Dawn. She has decided that we will be her family."

○○○○

"Dad!" Tom walked into the kitchen to see his dad on the floor. He must've fainted. That was the only thing he could think of that would fit.

"I'm okay, Tom." Harry sat up.

": No you aren't stubborn human. You have been ignoring your need. You've been ignoring your need to travel.:"

"I'm okay. Really I am. I have to make sure everything is ready for when you go to Hogwarts." Tom was eleven and will be going to Hogwarts in five months.

"No, you're not. You need to travel and I'm coming with you." Tom stated. Harry sighed and changed into a phoenix. He grabbed onto Tom before he disappeared. Harry didn't know where he was going he just knew he needed to go.

When they appeared they saw a girl who looked to be nine. Her eyes were white and she seemed to vibrate. Tom backed away as far as he could. Whatever is happening wasn't good. Her eyes turned to a blue and she seemed sold again. She was laying down on the floor. Harry walked near her.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hello, who are you? Are you going to hurt me too?" She asked.

"No, I don't like hurting people. My name is Harry and this is my son Tom. Who are you?"

"Ariana Dumbledore. How are you going to help?"

"You're an Obscurial. We will find a way to get your magic back to normal. How long has your magic been out of control?"

"Since I was six. Will I be safe there?"

"You will. You'll have family there. Where we live you'll have a family. Auntie Lily, Uncles Remus and Sirius, dad, and mum. Auntie Lily and Sirius can be unpredictable but they won't harm you."

"I'll go. Thank you, Tom."

"Of course. We will find a way for you to get your magic back under control and when you are eleven you'll be ready for Hogwarts. Grab anything that isn't replaceable. I don't think we'll be back." She nodded and collected a few things before Harry brought them home.

○○○○


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, Tom? Are you in here?" Severus asked looking in the kitchen, It seems that they just got back from something as they had a girl with them.

"What do you need, Severus?" Harry asked. Tom was looking over Ariana to make sure she was still okay after the travel.

"I just wanted to know if I could use the lab I also needed help for part of my mastery." Severus couldn't quite look away from the young girl.

"I can help in a bit, I need to get Ariana settled first. I should be available in about half an hour. You're free to use the lab anytime you want, you don't have to ask."

"It was nice to meet you, Ariana. I apologise for being distracted." Severus said before he left the room.

"It's okay, Ariana. You'll meet everyone officially at dinner. I'm sure dad is going to show you around. Mum is just busy he gets like that with potions." Tom said. 

"I have no idea why you call him that," Harry said. He led the two children upstairs. 

"He's been family for us since the start. He's been, mum." Harry nodded at those words. He knocked on the door to Lily, Remus, and Sirius's rooms.

"Remus, if you could meet me downstairs in ten minutes bring the other two we have a new family member."

"Got it!" Remus yelled through the door.

○○○○

"I want her."

"Lily!" Severus yelled at her. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Tom, Harry, and Ariana were all in the living room. It was a family meeting of sorts. They were all getting to know Ariana and she was getting to know them.

": This human is sick. I can heal her. May I heal her?:" Their Hellon baskilisk asked.

": How would you heal her?:"

": Master Tom will approve of my methods. No need to worry. She will be safe and alive. She will be healthy.:"

": As long as you don't hurt her.:" 

Dawn slithered up to Ariana. She wrapped around her casually rubbing her scales against the girl's skin. The Hellon's scales soothed and purified the girl's magic. It would pass between the scales of the snake as it would heal. The parasitic magic was soon leaving and dying. Her magic became more clear. Everyone saw Ariana's magic get clearer and clearer. Tom was still worried. He wasn't sure why he felt like this but he didn't trust it.

Towards the end, the magical parasite seemed to almost escape. Tom noted the fact that Harry instantly put himself in between Severus and Ariana without realising. Tom would save that information later. He saw Dawn slither back towards him which means she was done.

"How do you feel, Ariana?" Lily asked the young girl. Lily was in front Ariana she looked ready to hold her.

"I feel different." She said.

"Dawn helped your magic get back to how it should be. Don't be afraid to show magic here, Ariana. This is our home. Dad can help you learn before you can go to Hogwarts. Don't be afraid of your magic."

○○○○

Severus's bedroom was right next to Harry's. Because of this, they tended to share the same bathroom. It was bound to happen one day that Harry would accidentally walk in on Severus. 

Severus was in the shower when Harry walked in by accident. He didn't notice Harry but Harry would never forget. Harry didn't know how he hasn't seen it before. At least not to this extent. Severus was attractive. Very attractive. He was also a man. Harry couldn't remove his eyes away from the naked body in front of him. When he did he quickly left the bathroom to avoid being seen by Severus. 

When Harry arrived in his room he was hit with some scary revelations. One, Severus Snape was very attractive. Two, he was hard from what he had seen. Three, he was attracted to Severus. Four, he didn't ever want someone else to see the male perfection of the other man. Five, Severus would never think of him like that. Lastly, he wanted Severus in his bed.

Harry couldn't get the image of severus pleasuring himself out of his head. It didn't help when it turned into Harry pleasuring the other man. He felt like a pervert. He has known Severus since the other was eight.

'Don't think of it like that Harry. It's just that you haven't been with someone in a very long time. It's been going on seven years now. You're only thinking this because he is the only other single male in the house. It was a natural reaction of not being laid in a while.' Harry told himself. It was going be a long day if he couldn't get severus out of his head. Harry took deep breaths before he headed downstairs. He had breakfast to make and to make sure people are ready for the day. 

Right now they were teaching Ariana at home. It's been three months since she arrived. Tom was out of school for the summer. He tried to keep everyone on a schedule even if it meant dragging a naked Sirius, Remus, or Lily out of bed. He has also employed cruel tactics getting them out of bed. Severus woke up on time by himself. Tom and Ariana were easy to wake and they got ready for the day. Dawn still was near Ariana as much as possible. He thought it was Dawn's way to make sure that Ariana was healing.

Harry finished up breakfast. He went up to wake the kids first. He knew Severus would be down soon. "Tom, it's time to get up. I expect you down for breakfast in ten minutes." Harry heard the grumble from Tom before hearing his confirmation that Tom was awake.

"Ariana, it's time for breakfast. I expect you down for breakfast in ten minutes." Harry said as he knocked on Ari's door. 

"I'm up dad." She said. Harry moved to wake the annoying trio that he had to wake every day.

"Can't you guys just wake up nice one day. Just one day I won't have to drag you out of bed and down to breakfast." Harry sighed. It was wishful thinking, he knew that. He spelt open the curtains. The sun shining directly into their room. Pulling the covers off. "LILY, SIRIUS, AND REMUS WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING." Harry yelled.

"Go away, Harry. Let us sleep." Lily mumbled. Harry gave another sigh and dumped a bucket of ice water on them. After he had pulled off their blanket.

"I'm up!" Remus said as he hit the floor. What had he done to get these three as a family? 

"You cruel sick bastard, do you enjoy seeing me in pain and so early in the morning," Sirius grumbled. Remus was already trying to get Lily out of bed.

"Of course, we all know you should be leashed. Now get up. I expect you all to be down in ten minutes or no breakfast for you." The three knew if they weren't they wouldn't be eating until lunch. It has happened on a few occasions.

Harry headed back downstairs. He was glad to see at least three people knew what time breakfast was. It really wasn't that hard. It was the same time today as it was every other day. He starts serving breakfast to the three already at the table. He made up his own. He was happy to see the three down sitting at the table a few minutes before their ten minutes were up. Halfway through breakfast, everyone was coherent enough to attempt conversation.

"We have to pick up Tom's stuff from Diagon Alley today. His letter came. If you wish to open it, you are free to do so. I would never take the right away from you." Harry said as he handed over the letter. The adults all knew that you only got a letter if you were accepted. 

○○○○

"What did I do to upset you, Harry?" Severus asked the man. Harry had avoided looking at him all day. It was upsetting him. Harry always made eye contact while speaking. At least to those of his family. 

"Nothing. I'm not upset with you Severus." Harry couldn't get the image of Severus naked in the shower out of his head. He wasn't upset with the other man. He could imagine the scene all day it had gotten worse. His last image in his head was of Severus bent over his desk as Harry pounded into him. He was such a pervert. He shouldn't be thinking these things.

"You have been avoiding me all day."

"I'm sorry, I just cannot stop seeing you." Harry could remember every part of the other man naked. He wasn't about to tell him that though. "In my time I had to watch you die. There wasn't anything I could do. I had to watch a lot of people die but Voldemort's snake Nagini ripped open your neck. I had to watch you die as you bled to death."

Severus didn't believe that was the reason Harry wouldn't look it. He was about to call Harry on it when he saw Harry look at him and blush. He decided to drop it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

It hurt. He had known he was in love with Harry. He had known it since the moment Harry saved him from Potter. Harry had stood up for him. Harry had made a fool out of them. He might've known before then when his mum told him that Harry would be a good match for him. He wanted Harry. He loved how Harry took care of Tom, all of them really. Harry was loving and amazing. He was protective.

"Okay. Do you need help with anything?" Severus asked. It had been a long day getting everything they needed for Tom. Hogwarts was coming too soon. None of them was wanting to see Tom go to Hogwarts but they were proud of him.

Harry was glad severus didn't push the conversation. They went the rest of the day just talking and working. Harry tried to meet Severus but it didn't always work. Wanting to fuck the man made it hard. 

○○○○

"Mum, when are you going to tell dad how you feel?" Tom asked. It was only him and Severus in the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little one."

"I know you think about dad a lot. I think dad loves you too. When Ari first arrived her magic almost slipped and he put himself between her and you. It wasn't enough for someone to notice but I did. His first instinct was to protect you. I don't think he knows it."

"You don't worry about Harry and mine's relationship. It won't be going anywhere soon." Severus brushed the hair out of Tom's face. Tom was an amazing boy. He was proud.

"I just want to see you both happy and I know you make each other happy. I love you, goodnight mum."

Harry had accidentally overheard them. Tom thinks Severus has feelings for him. That was even more of a reason Harry couldn't be with Severus. He knew he was attracted to him, but he didn't think he could love him like he needed to be. Harry didn't think he could Love Severus in the way the other man deserved. He needed to talk to Sirius.

○○○○

Harry walked into their room. "Can I speak to you, Sirius?" Harry asked he was barely holding it together. 

"Harry, we're in the middle of something," Lily said. He tried to ignore that.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." Harry turned to walk away it didn't matter. He didn't need to burden anyone with this. It was stupid anyway.

"Harry, you've already ruined the mood. What do you need?" Sirius asked. He was starting to get dressed. 

"I want him but he deserves better. I don't love him but I want him." Harry said as he collapsed on the floor. He refused to cry. 

"By him, I'm going to guess is Severus. You have realised how good looking he is recent. What else am I missing?" Sirius laid down next to Harry.

"I heard him and Tom talking. Tom was talking about how he has feelings for me. He's attractive and amazing and funny and sexy and I can't hurt him. I don't love him. I want him but I don't love him like that. He deserves better." Harry said, he was trying not to cry but he was.

"Why are you here if you're positive you don't love him? Why are you here crying at the thought of hurting him? Why are you here?" Sirius knew Harry was in love with severus but he didn't know it. He didn't think he was good enough.

"In my time I saw almost everyone I cared about die. My mum was killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. I saw him use the killing curse on her. I saw you fall into a veil that killed you as Remus held me back so I didn't follow you. I saw Severus kill the headmaster who was like a grandfather to me. I saw Remus die after finally suffering through the losses of his own family. I saw my heart family slowly die. My best friend is that last followed by his girlfriend who was trying to do everything she could to stop the curse. She gave up once he died. She would be the only one to benefit it if she found a cure. I saw Severus bleed out to death and knowing he had never had happiness in his life. I've seen one of my classmates get murdered in front of me. I killed Voldemort. I have lost it all, I cannot lose it again.  
I want to see you all happy. I cannot give you any of that. I've killed and I've seen so much death. How can I love someone in the way they need to be?"

"You're an idiot. Go tell him what you just told me because maybe he can knock some sense into you. There is nothing I can do to help. Also if you don't tell him by tomorrow you'll regret it." Sirius said as he pushed Harry out of the room for him to go talk to Severus. 

"But, Sirius!" Harry was forcefully pushed out of the room and a door slammed in his face by Sirius. 

"He loves Severus. Only if he could see that." Lily wrapped her arms around her lovers.

○○○○


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Severus asked. Harry was obviously nervous. He was shifting foot to foot. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going and he hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"Sirius threatened me to talk to you," Harry said. He didn't look at Severus, firmly staring at a spot on the wall.

"There must be more than that." 

"Yeah, there is. I uh, accidentally heard you talking to Tom. I know you're attractive. I accidentally walk in on you in the shower a while ago. I still cannot get the image out of my head. It's selfish of me not wanting anyone else to see you like that. I imagine it so many different ways, but I don't deserve to ever have that. I cannot give you the love you deserve. You deserve the world. I cannot be that. I won't see you hurt. I've seen a lot of death. How could I ever be good enough after killing someone, after watching everyone I loved die? Anyways Sirius will be happy I talked to you. I don't see the point. I already know I cannot give you anything so really this was just prolonging the pain." Harry felt the tears in his eyes as he turned to walk to his room. This was stupid, he cannot believe that Sirius made him do this. It was bound to hurt Severus. He hoped Sirius was happy for causing them this pain.

"You're a stubborn fool," Severus said as he hurried to stop the older man from leaving.

"How so? I didn't lie."

"You do love me. You're just too much of a stubborn fool to realise it. What do you imagine when you think of a future, a future with me?"

"There are a lot of those thoughts of us fucking. Although I can also see waking up with you in my bed. Getting gifts at random times. Raising kids maybe. I see you by my side, but it isn't enough. You deserve better."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Severus asked. He had pushed Harry against a wall at some point in time.

"I'm not good enough." Severus was tired of this conversation and kissed Harry. He never thought Harry could be so stupid. He would teach Harry though. Someone needed to knock some sense into the older man. Severus nipped Harry's lip before he pulled away for air.

"Harry. You are being an idiot. You see a future with me. You want to be with me, not just sexually. You're staying here tonight. No arguments. Think about what I've been saying. We will talk in the morning. I know you love me though. I will refrain from fucking you against this wall, for now."

Harry allowed Severus to lead him over to the bed. Severus trapped Harry between the wall and himself. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry. He would allow Harry to think.

○○○○

Harry didn't get any sleep. It finally hit him a few moments before the sun before rose. What Sirius and Severus have been saying made him realise it was true. He held onto Severus tighter. He almost gave up this chance. He was an imbecile. He wanted this. 

Severus stirred. He looked at Harry and saw the determination in his face. He would almost feel like that determination was to be a stubborn idiot. The fact Harry was holding him tightly pushed that thought away. Harry finally realised what Severus has been trying to tell him.

"Good morning. What is going through that head of yours?" Severus asked as he rolled on top of Harry. He looked at Harry. Neither of them would be leaving until everything was solid.

"Good morning, I'm an imbecile. I want you, for as long as I can. I want you next to me in everything. I want you in my bed." Harry said.

"You're going to be in my bed, for a very long time. I will be by your side for as long as I can. You're stuck with me. I'm not giving you up."

"I love you," Harry mumbled before he was effectively quieted by Severus lips.

He ways thought it would be him making Severus lose control but it's obvious that it wasn't going to happen that way. The idea of Severus taking control of him was exciting. 

Harry's hands were mapping out Severus. This amazing person was his now. He felt Severus start kissing his neck. He was having a hard time remembering that this was his. Severus loved the taste of Harry. 

Severus removed Harry's shirt effectively. He couldn't believe the number of scars Harry had. He resisted the urge to ask about them all.

"You will be explaining these to me some other day." Severus finally reached his destination. He pulled Harry's prick out of the pyjama pants Harry was wearing. He wrapped his lips around Harry's member before going down and taking Harry completely.

Harry almost exploded at the feel of Severus's mouth. It was an amazing feeling. It wasn't long before Harry did explode. When Severus pulled away he looked satisfied. He pulled Severus for a kiss.

"Do I get to return the favour?" Harry asked. He loved the way Severus was taking charge and how he enjoyed it too.

○○○○

"Good morning," Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the way Harry and Severus blushed. "I'm glad you listened, Harry."

"Are you going to rub it in my face that I'm an imbecile?"

"Of course we are. You are an imbecile. So how did you finally knock sense into him, Sev?"

"I kissed him, insulted him, forced him to deal with it."

"I'm glad that you and dad finally told each other," Ariana said.

"They both were being stubborn weren't they, Ari?"

"Of course."

○○○○

"We're going to miss you, son." The whole family had gone to King Cross to see Tom off to Hogwarts. Ari was having a hard time seeing him go.

"Don't worry, Ari. You'll be going with me next year. I'll be back at Christmas I promise." Tom said giving Ari a hug. He knew that one day Ariana will be his wife. He felt it in his veins. There was no other choice for the two of them. It's only a matter of time before she realises it too.

○○○○

"It will be okay, Ari." Ariana and Tom were sitting in the Head Boy dorms.

"But Tom. What if they're upset. Harry and Severus are my mum and dad." Ari said. She was laying in Tom's arms. Last year they found out they were soulmates, or she found out. Tom explained it to her. She had already been in love with him.

"Mum, dad, auntie, and uncles will understand it. Dad is smart unless it has to deal with mum. They all have wanted us happy. They won't become between us."

○○○○

"Severus, she was just made head girl. How could this happen to our Ari?" Harry cried into Severus's shoulder. Ari and Tom had died a few days before her 7th year at Hogwarts.

"It's okay, Harry. Tom and Ari will be there together. They will not be alone." Severus said to his husband. They had a little one on the way.

"My children are gone. Haven't I've seen enough death? Everyone I love always gets hurt." Lily slapped him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. They would want you to be happy. So don't do that. You will show them that you love them by living. So none of that. We cannit fix it. They died, there is nothing we can do. Blaming yourself cheapens their death. So stop that right now." Lily yelled at him. She didn't have the strength to hold back. 

"I needed that, Lily. Thank you."

○○○○

Twins were born. They named their daughter Luna Ari and their son Draco Tommy. At the age of five, the twins were just like their namesakes. 

○○○○

When the twins were six there was an explosion that killed all of them. The timeline reset. All there was left was a funeral in Harry's original time for Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Harry, Luna Ari, and Draco Tommy. Luna, Draco, Neville, Susan, Minerva, and Poppy cried. They were happy to know that their Harry had found happiness. They didn't like to think about the sudden death. They died together and they were happy even after everything. They wanted to honor him for everything Harry gave up and ended putting their names in the Great Hall door even if it was an extension as there was no room left in the original door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you to those who have suffered through this with me.


End file.
